UNTITLED
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: Years in the future, Harry and Hermione and happily married with five, count them, five children. What will happen when Harry's oldest son AND a certian blond boy fall in love with a certian Red head? RR
1. CHAPTER ONE

**Untitled. **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the names from the books, but I own everyone's kids and the developing plot. Anything that you've seen in any of the books belong to the beautiful Ms. Rowlings.  
**A/N ;** omg, please R/R, and i need a beta and a title for this story! HELP! omg, any title suggested, let me know! Anyone wanna be my beloved beta? Please feel free to email me anytime, , thank you so much.

Hermione bounded down the stairs of her estate to the large beautiful kitchen. She tapped her wand on the stove, then the frying pan, and then the refrigerator.

She smiled and sat down at the head of the table opening the Daily Prophet and reading it to herself:

**The Quidditch Scoop!**

The headline read, Hermione snickered and read on:

"_Harry Potter, the good-looking seeker for the Chudley Cannons made another impressive performance at this week's Quidditch match against Bulgaria." _Hermione's smile broadened proudly _"He danced around the field skillfully evading bludgers and then successfully pulling himself out of a dangerously steep dive capturing the snitch."_

Hermione looked up at the stove. She flicked her wand, "Bernadette! Breena! Adrina! Noah! David!" Hermione called hearing five doors open and close and then the footsteps of her children coming down the steps. Hermione flicked her hand again and five plates set themselves down on the long table. Then the plates filled with food settled in the middle of the table.

She stood up planting a kiss on each of her offspring as they passed her at the door. She smiled and left the room to go up to her chambers to wake her husband.

She traveled up the stairs and moved around the corners and down the corridors in her oversized house. She finally was outside of her chambers. She pushed the door open with the pads of her dainty fingers. "Dear?" She called gently "Are you up?" Hermione poked her head into the room and then slipped her body inside. She walked over to the bed and sat next to the lump of covers that was her husband. "Dear, wake up, the children are already eating, are you coming with us to Kings Cross?" She asked shaking his shoulders.

The lump rolled over and wrapped his arms around his wife's thin waist. Hermione giggled as she found herself lying on top of him. "Really Harry," She laughed "The children are almost ready to go," She smiled at him affectionately tenderly trailing her fingers over his forehead "Are you coming with us to Kings Cross?" She asked again.

Her husband groaned, "What time is it?" He asked.

Hermione turned her eyes to the muggle clock hanging on the wall, "It's nearly nine thirty." She informed him. "And you need to wake up anyway. Ron and Ginny are expecting to see you, if you don't show they might thinking that I've locked you away in our large estate that you insisted on buying."

Harry laughed, "Don't be so over dramatic Mrs. Potter." He smiled and kissed her. She smiled back and kissed him back lightly, but not opening her lips as his tongue grazed her lips.

"No sir, we have children downstairs that need to go to school." Hermione shook her head pushing her hands against his chest. "Get up and get dressed Harry James Potter."

Harry pouted like a child "But Mione! I'm really, really tired." He pleaded attempting to pulled the covers from under her and settle them over his head.

Hermione pulled the cover back from over his head, "Get," She kissed him ever so lightly "Up." She ordered. "I'll be down stairs, and if you don't come down in…" She looked at the clock on the wall again "10 minutes, I'm sending your son to come get you, and you know what he'll do."

Harry waved off her comment as she left the room he pulled the covers back over his head going back to sleep. The next thing he knew there was a heavy weight smashing against his body. "Oh Merlin" Harry mumbled. "Good Morrow son," Harry grunted squishing his face attempting to push his eldest son off of him. But his large form was dominating and strong thanks to years of playing hard quidditch. Even though Harry had many more years of Quidditch then his son but then again he was groggy and very tired. "Fine, Fine, FINE! I'll GET UP!" He said then he successfully pushed Noah to the floor.

"Okay, just…. get dressed already dad, we have to leave for the station soon." Noah said standing up and straightening himself. Harry had to hand it to him; he was a good-looking boy. Noah had his father's tall lean figure. He had his mother soft tamed hair, which he stylishly spiked, in the center of his head, giving him the Mohawk look without the shaved sides. But the he had the one thing that made him Harry's son, the bright emerald green eyes that were normally framed with glasses, but Noah had taken up the muggle custom of contacts. He was the perfect mix of Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled to himself.

Harry waved his hand "Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in ten or so." He said sitting up and dapping his legs over the side of the bed. His son turned his back and walked to the door of the chambers and left the room. Harry stood up and stretched his arms out of either side. He let out a groan as he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand flicking it, then next moment he was dressed in casual muggle clothing consisting of a medium blue button down shirt that was tucked in to his loose black trousers. He walked over to the mirror and racked his hands through his hair trying to give the illusion of some kind of neatness- close but no cigar. He gave up and flicked his wand again giving him a nice close shave and a wonderful smell. He smiled satisfied and left his chambers and down towards the noises coming from the kitchen. He adjusted his glasses as he reached the source of the jubilant commotion. He entered the room to see his wife bustling away at the sink, washing dishes that her children had finished with. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. "Why don't you let the servants do that dear? That's why we have them."

Hermione shook her head "That's why you have them," she corrected him, "I flat out refuse to be the source of the mess and do nothing to clean it up. If I wanted to be like that then I would've been born a Malfoy." She shook her head again and went on with her scrubbing "And I like washing dishes. It used to be a bonding time with me and my mother," Hermione said as she handed a wet dish to her littlest daughter, Adrina. Adrina was small and timid. She had raven black hair and soft brown eyes. She was unusually short compared to the rest of her siblings despite her age. She was no more than 4'5" when her sister, only a year older was at least 5'. Maybe she took after Hermione; maybe she would get a few growth spurts in the near future. Harry could only hope. His eyes fell back on the girl, her hair neatly twisted in braided pigtails, one resting on either side of her head, the ends tied with simple green ribbons that contrasted against the color of her hair. The colors together made Harry think about Adrina going to Hogwarts, would she be sorted into Gryffindor like her siblings? Or would she be sorted elsewhere? Harry shook the thought from his head. Adrina smiled happily and dried the plate with the light yellow dishtowel that was clasped in her hand.

"Dad?" said a voice, "Dad! Snap out of it! We need your help getting some of the trunks into the car."

Harry focused his eyes on his other son, David. With his light auburn brown hair and green eyes, he reminded Harry much of his own mother. He smiled and nodded "Alright, I'll be out in a second."

David nodded in acceptance and turned going out of the kitchen, probably to the front room, where a collection of large Hogwarts trunks were starting to accumulate. Harry then kissed Adrina on the top of her head and made his way out of the bustling kitchen to follow David to the front room. Harry looked at the stack of four trunks. "Alright." He rubbed his hands together and looked at his two sons, "Ready for some lifting?" He asked taking hold of the top trunk. "Holy Merlin," He mumbled. "What exactly do women take with them?" He shook his head and put the trunk back down. "Alright, let's just take the easy way out." Harry suggested pulling out his wand, "Wiengardium Leviosa" he said with a swish and a flick so that all four trunks rose and hovered in midair. "Now if one of you would be so kind to open the door."

Noah obliged opening the front door of the estate for his father. "Thank you" Harry said cordially as he walked backwards out of the room and the house, the four trunks floating behind him. He walked the trunks down a semi long walk way and to a muggle SUV. Harry opened the trunk and the vehicle and slowly started pilling the trunk inside, then realizing he wouldn't fit anymore than three, not including people Harry flicked his wand, "_Engorgo_" He murmured so that the car's interior expanded. He flashed a smile over to his sons "Very well." He said continuing to pack the car.

--------

"Mother," Bernadette said calmly, "I can't seem to find my Divinations book. Have you seen it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Divinations? Seriously Bernadette, why are you wasting you time on that class?" She sighed, "It might be over in the study." She said nodding her head towards the hallway. Bernadette nodded and started towards the direction indicated by her mother. Hermione watched her go. _'She's really turning out to be quite pretty,"_ Hermione thought, thinking of her bright green eyes that had brown threaded through them and her slightly bushy dark brown hair, all in all it was quite enchanting especially when her hair was calmed down, _"Smart too, she's second in her class and to think, we almost thought she was going to be a squib,'_ Hermione laughed to herself turning off the sink water and drying her hands. "Are you all ready to take your brothers and sisters to the train station?" She asked gently kneeling in front of Adrina.

Adrina smiled and nodded "Yes mother, I just have to get my jacket." Adrina smiled and turned to go out of the room and to the steps, not doubt probably to her chambers.

"Breena! Dear where are you?" Hermione called rising to her feet. "Breena!" She frowned hearing no reply from Breena "Breena Anne!" She called again walking to the front room, "David, dear, where's you sister?" Hermione asked

"Which one?" David laughed lightly.

"Oh, Breena, where is she?" Hermione said returning a small laugh "Have you seen her?"

"She's already in the car," David laughed and pointed out the open door to the SUV sitting patiently while it was loaded with people and school supplies alike.

Hermione smiled looking to see her daughter sitting very poised with her back straight and her hands folded in her lap, she seemed to be trying to hide her excitement by studying the landscape of the estate like she had never seen it before. "Oh she must be excited." Hermione looked at David, she ran her hand over his auburn looking hair "You watch out for her you hear?" She demanded.

"Yes, mother." David said pecking his mother on the cheek and turning to join his sister in the car.

Hermione followed him out, she started counting head, "one…two…three…four…" she counted "Hmm, where's the fifth one?" She looked around "where's Adrina?" She asked no one particular. "She's probably inside." She answered herself as she started towards the house again "Probably lost, I told Harry this house was too big," She entered the house "Adrina! Are you lost up there?"

"Mummmmm!" Adrina's little voice echoed through the house "I think I'm lost!"

Hermione laughed and produced her wand out of her pocket, "Accio Adrina." She said flicking her wand, then her daughter landed in her arms and Hermione set her on the floor in front of her. "Just to save time, come on everyone else is in the car." Hermione smiled taking her hand as they started outside again. They walked down the pathway to the car and Hermione opened the car door and Adrina hopped up into the vehicle. Then Hermione herself got into the passenger seat. She turned to Harry "I think we have everyone…and everything."

Harry nodded and put the key in the ignition turning the car on. After a bit of time the crew arrived at Kings Cross. Hermione turned around to look at them, "Listen, don't draw attention to yourself. Or try not to, we don't want anyone following us with their eyes okay?" Hermione nodded as she saw five heads bounce up and down in agreement. "Alright, everyone out." She said opening her own door and stepping out.

--------

"Noah, you first." Hermione said as she stood next to Harry looking around the station. Her eyes settled on Noah who was going through the barrier. "Then Bernadette," She said going in the same order she went in every year. "Then David, oh but David, you and Breena go at the same time, save some time." She smiled as the two started to run at the sturdy brick wall. Hermione looked down at Adrina "You wanna go by yourself?" The girl nodded her head vigorously. Hermione smiled, "Go head, wait for us on the other side." Adrina obliged. Hermione looked at her husband, "We've raised five beautiful children." She commented as they walked hand and hand to the barrier.

"Yes," Harry agreed kissing her hair "We did, all thanks to you,"

Hermione smiled as they passed through the stone and brick wall and saw their children conversing with a particular group of red heads. Her smile broadened as she saw a particularly tall red headed man standing next to a pretty brown haired woman, "Pavarti!" She yelled.

"Hermione!" The woman named Pavarti yelled back stepping towards her and Harry, "How are you?" She asked wrapping her thin pale arms around Hermione's shoulders in an embrace.

"Splendid." Hermione replied giving the other woman a squeeze then releasing her "You?"

Pavarti sighed happily "Fine, my children are growing up so quickly, Rachel is in her seventh year, and Nadine," She sighed again "She's already in her second, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

Hermione chuckled "I know exactly what you mean, Noah's graduating this year, it's simply amazing." Hermione patted her hand on Adrina's shoulder "This one, little Adrina's going to Hogwarts next year," Hermione shook her head "they grow up so fast, one second they're in diapers the next thing they're giving you tips on how to do a warming potion."

Pavarti smiled, "And Ron," She shook her head "That man is so overprotective of his girls, Rachel especially, she wont even tell him about this guy she's been seeing." Pavarti lowered her voice "She won't tell me much either, but Ron doesn't even know that she's seeing someone, he would probably go off his rocker temporarily."

Hermione laughed "I know what you mean, Harry doesn't seem to worry about that considering Bernadette is so into her studies and Breena just doesn't seem to be a that stage yet."

"It'll be nice to get some alone time again," Pavarti thought out loud "Even though I enjoy them, sometime I just need a few months to relax."

Hermione nodded "I agree, Adrina wants to spend the day with my parents, so that gives me and Harry sometime to ourselves."

Pavarti snickered as Hermione turned a light shade of pink, "Oh whatever would you need alone time for?"

Hermione felt her cheeks getting redder. "Talking?" She suggested lamely.

--------

"Good looking kid you got there Harry," Ron complimented as they watched Noah load his siblings trunks onto the train and then loaded Ron's eldest daughters trunk onto the train, she gave him and smile and he tried to hide the shade of red on his cheeks. "Really turning into a fine young man."

"Well thanks Ron," Harry said patting him on the shoulder "Rachel's looks like a proper young lady." He returned. "So how's life in the ministry?"

Ron groaned "Nightmare." Ron commented, "I can't believe he's back…again" Ron mumbled "No matter how many times you face off with him," Harry looked at his friend and motioned with him to keep his voice low. Ron obliged. "I don't- we just can't figure it out." Ron said with a hopeless sigh. "Every time we think he's gone, he pops up again, And that Draco Malfoy." Ron's nostrils flared in annoyance "I do not want his wretched son anywhere near my Rachel."

Harry nodded in understanding the rival between the Malfoys and the Weaslys, along with the rival between the Potters and the Malfoys had been passed down to their children. "I'm sure that Noah could kick that little git's arse dare he do anything to your little girls," Harry reassured him. Ron smiled and nodded.

--------

Noah and Rachel walked along the train's hallway looking for an empty compartment; "This is ridiculous," Rachel, commented shaking her head, "There are too many students and not enough compartments. That's a bunch of cock and bull."

Noah laughed, "I don't mind, as long as we don't get stuck in a compartment with those nasty Slytherin, like Malfoy."

Rachel curled her lip "That Victor Malfoy is a piece of work." She commented "Strutting around the school like he owns the whole place." She rolled her eyes "My dad and mum say that his father was the same way. And to think," She crossed her eyes "Aunt Ginny almost married that git."

"Your aunt almost married a Malfoy?" Noah asked trying not to laugh, "Why on earth would she do that?"

"I have no clue," Rachel shook her head, "It was before I was born, I'm glad she didn't though, she married some Irish fellow, Uncle Seamus!" Rachel laughed, "Speaking of which, Sasha should be here soon," She commented looking out of the window.

"I know Seamus!" Noah piped, "He used to play quidditch with my dad,"

"I know Noah," Rachel giggled "You forget that every holiday our families are together, well, mostly. Don't you have to spend some holidays with your mother's parents?" Noah nodded and rolled his eyes

"They're muggles, its so boring going to their house. I can't apperate ANYWHERE."

--------

Hermione kissed each and every one of her children, from the youngest to the oldest. When she got to Noah she gave him and smile and kissed his cheek "Watch out for your siblings," She whispered "And watch out for Rachel," she added. Noah gave his mother a look.

"Rachel?" He asked.

Hermione nodded "She's a fine lady, and you never know what kind of stunt that Malfoy will pull." She said. Noah nodded.

"Yes mother," He said.

"Very Well." Hermione stepped back, "Alright," she took a deep breath, "I'll see you all at holiday."

**A/N ;** omg, I was defiantly in the mood to write a Harry/Hermione story for some unknown reason. I thought it would be cute to give them a million and a half children, lol. R/R please. Also! Remember! This story needs a Title! Help me out!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Untitled.**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you've seen in the Harry Potter books or you even think you've seen in the Harry Potter books. I own a few characters and the plot, tis all. Although I do wish I owned Harry Ron and Draco, if you know what I mean. Haha, but they belong to Ms. Rowling, kudos to her.

**A/N ;** Oh my, lol. I need a beta I say again! And I also need a name for this story! Please help my beautiful readers! Enjoy

--------

Noah walked back to the compartment Rachel was in. He slid the door open and looked around the compartment, he frowned seeing the back of someone other than Rachel's facing him. His frown deepened seeing blond hair and a dainty body pushed up against the window.

Rachel peered over the shoulder of the young man that was quite close to her, "Noah!" she squeaked.

Noah frowned again, "What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Noah asked as the blond haired boy turned to face him. "I said, what the hell do you think your doing, _Malfoy_" Noah spat out his last name as if it was poisonous venom. The offspring of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy turned to face Noah.

"Oh," Victor Malfoy waved his hand "Nothing really, just giving Weaslette what she wants." His egotistical attitude made Noah want to wring his neck right then and there. And especially talking about Rachel like that, Noah had a soft spot for Rachel, everyone knew that including Malfoy, and he liked to tease Noah by cornering Rachel acting like she wanted him. But that was ridiculous, Rachel want him? HA!

"Oh scod off." Noah rolled his eyes and Rachel attempted to slip herself around the large form that was Malfoy, but he felt her brush against him lightly and he pushed against he side and knocked her right down onto the floor. "SCOD OFF ASSHOLE!" Noah said stepping closer to Malfoy with his wand raised threateningly in front of his face "Don't make me say it again."

Malfoy laughed in his face. "Oh hold onto your knickers Potter" Malfoy stepped to the door, "I was just on my way out." Noah narrowed his eyes as Malfoy left the compartment. He knelt down next to Rachel.

"You okay?" He asked gently putting an arm behind her back and settling her against his knee. She nodded and put a hand on her head. "You hit your head on something?" He asked placing his hand over top of hers. She nodded again.

"I'm okay though," She said "Just got a little headache, I think I have some Tylenol in my purse," She commented pointing to a bag sitting on a seat right behind Noah "Grab it for me?" Noah nodded and obliged grabbing the green and yellow bag handing it to her. She smiled "Thanks," She said reaching into the bag pulling out a small bottle, she twisted the top off pouring out two white pills into her hand and then twisting the cap back on and placing the bottle back into her purse. "Can you get my a glass of water?" She asked sweetly, Noah nodded and pulled out his wand.

"_Liqidoro_" he said with a flick and handed her the glass filled with a clear liquid.

"Thanks," She said popping the two white pills into her mouth and taking a long sip of water. She smiled at her as he helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Noah asked in a slightly exasperated tone. Rachel shrugged innocently "Oh Rachel don't give me that."

Rachel sighed, "I don't want you to think that you I can't take of myself, because I can." She said, Noah gave her a look, "Fine," she sighed again. "You went off to talk to your mum and dad and he just…barged in here and threw me against the wall, it was really weird."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…your not hurt are you?" He asked again.

Rachel shook her head "No, I don't think so, maybe a little bit of bruising." Rachel looked down at her wrists; they had dark red rings settling into her skin. Noah frowned again and took one of her hands, he brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed the red parts.

"You're okay, that's what matters," He commented breaking a very small smile. Rachel smiled back at him.

"I don't know why he always pesters me." She admitted.

"Because, as my mother says, 'Rachel has become a very fine young lady'" He quoted with a little laugh, "He just likes to think that he can get whoever he wants, whenever he wants. Just like his father."

"Does you mother know about us?" Rachel asked with her eyes a little wide. Noah shook his head.

"Does yours?" Noah asked in return, Rachel shifted. "Oh Rachel, you said we wouldn't tell them until after graduation so we could move in together." Noah droned.

"I didn't tell her it was you," Rachel defended herself "I was just vague, said I was seeing something, said it was nothing serious and she shouldn't tell dad." Rachel explained.

"We're not anything serious?" Noah asked with a hurt frown. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I said that so she wouldn't tell daddy, you know how he is about my dating." Rachel replied "We are serious, I do think we're serious." She said and smiled. Noah smiled back and leaned his face into kiss her when the compartment door swung open.

"Oh good Merlin you two!" The sarcastic voice of Sasha Finngagin rung in Noah's ears.

"Oh good Merlin to you too, Sasha," Noah rolled his eyes looking at her.

"Don't you two ever pry yourselves away from each other?" Sasha questioned.

"Excuse me Miss Finnagin, but I'll have you know, me and Noah haven't spent anymore than fifteen minutes alone all holiday." Rachel defended "You have to remember our fathers, unfortunately are best friends, and…my dad is…my dad. You know that you're related." Sasha waved her hand dismissively "Give us a second alone would you?" Rachel said giving her cousin a look, Sasha rolled her eyes and closed the compartment door again. Rachel looked at Noah "Where were we?"

Noah chuckled "Right about here" Noah smiled and leaned his face down to hers giving her a light kiss. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned herself against him as his hands and arms coiled around her back. The two of them stayed like that for a short while before Sasha impatiently knocked on the door or the compartment. Rachel tore herself away from Noah much to his dismay. She smiled at him and pecked his lips. Noah groaned. "It's almost graduation." He joked.

Rachel smiled and untangled herself "I'll talk to you later alright?" Noah nodded and slumped down in a seat by the window as Rachel went over to the door of the compartment and blew him a kiss before slipping out. Noah sighed happily,

'_She's so fantastic.' _He thought to himself _'Everything about her, I swear to Merlin I'm going to marry her and we will live happily ever and have little Noah's and Rachel's running around our big beautiful estate.' _He sat thinking for a little while until he heard the door open again.

"Noah!" a booming voice roared shattering his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. He looked at the boy that was now standing over him. Bert Markum. Noah shook his head and stood up extending his hand to the follow Gryffindor and his best friend. "How are you man?" Bert asked calmly grasping his hand and shaking it. He had a firm grip, his hands calloused from the same grip that kept him on his fast expensive broom that he used for dodging bludgers in every school Quidditch game. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a tasteful ponytail that was tied at the back of his head. He smiled at Noah, Noah returned the smile.

"Good man, how about you?" Noah asked, "You just missed Sasha and Rachel.

"I'm good," Bert said in a slightly airy tone, "I missed Sasha and Rachel?" he repeated. "Damn," Noah laughed. It was common knowledge that Bert fancied, even just a little bit, Sasha. There was something about her sassy attitude and the combination of brown eyes and blonde hair that made him melt. Noah suspected that he also liked her because she was a girl that never committed to anything. She always was playing hardball with any guy that tried to get closer to her. And Bert was a guy that liked the chase.

"Yep, just missed her." Noah repeated. He laughed waiting his companion drop his massive figure into a cushioned seat opposite Noah.

"So, how was your summer?" Bert asked changing the subject. Noah shrugged. It summer had been normal, for his father's birthday they had gone to Mister and Misses Weasly's house, then in July they had gone to his grandparents house much to is dismay. His grandparents house greatly bored him, them both being muggles he almost always went off his rocker by the end of their two week stay, a whole two weeks with out quidditch or anything like that? The idea was just mad. Then for the remainder of the summer, he had attended regular Order of the Phoenix meetings, he was tired of plotting, and planning, and waiting. He just wanted the war to come, his father would 'kill' the dark lord again and there would be peace for at least a little while. In early August he celebrated his seventeenth birthday, and that was his summer.

"Normal," Noah replied, "Yours?" Bert gave a sigh and squinted his eyes as though he was being pulled into deep thought. Noah gave him a strange look, how weird could his summer have been? He saw him at the Order meetings, and of course at his birthday celebration, but what could bring him that look. Noah nudged his friend "How was your summer?"

"Interesting." Bert finally said. Noah frowned and tilted his head as if saying '_explain_' Bert obliged. "Well you know my mother and all is a, well you know…" Bert's mother had died three years ago in one of the battles against the dark lord and she had decided to stay a ghost because she deeply loved her children and husband. Noah nodded, Bert was embarrassed that his mother was a ghost, and hated saying it when he didn't have to. "Well, she made us go to all these weird parties." He said making a face "It was just…weird." Bert shook his head. "Did you see your girl over the holiday?"

Noah shrugged and shook his head "I did, but not really." Noah replied "I got to spend about fifteen minutes alone with her all summer." He shook her head "I mean, I saw her and everything, but you know since we're not saying anything to our parents until after graduation, you know." Bert nodded. That was one thing he didn't understand about Noah and Rachel, why did they keep their relationship from their parents, their siblings. Their fathers were best friends, what would be so horrible about the joining of their two families.

"Oh, that blows." Bert said finally.

--------

Noah ran his hand through the deep dark sea of red hair that sprawled over him and the back of the couch. He kissed the top of the head that the hair belonged to. The young woman's pale arms wrapped around Noah's shoulders. Rachel lifted her head and looked at him "Hi," she whispered gently pecking him on the lips.

"Hi," Noah replied smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked looking around the common room a little to see that they were the only ones down there, "It must be late," she commented "People are usually flooding the common room like crazy the first night back." Noah shrugged and looked at the pocket watch that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the table.

"It's nearly 4 a.m." He said closing the watch and putting it back down on the table. "We should go up to our dorms shortly, I know for a fact that Bernadette always comes down here at promptly 5 a.m." He shook his head at the thought of his little sister "Only Merlin knows why."

"Probably what time the library opens." Rachel commented. Noah nodded thoughtfully.

"You're probably right," He agreed "That girl lives in the library, even when there is no homework," Noah shook his head, his sister most defiantly took after his mother when she younger, according to Harry. "She's really smart though," He added.

Rachel nodded "That she is, I wish Nadine would hang around her," Rachel admitted referring to her behavior problem, rule breaking younger sister. "Would most likely do her a world of good." Noah nodded his agreement. He grumbled rubbing his eyes; Rachel kissed his chin "Tired?" She asked. Noah nodded and stroked her hair. "Have you slept at all?" She asked. Noah shook his head. "Well at least tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep in all day," She smiled.

"I heard that it was going to be quite beautiful outside," Noah commented; Rachel smiled, "So everyone's going to be outside." He added "And there won't be anyone in the boys dorm." Rachel giggled.

"Oh Mr. Potter what are you suggesting?" Rachel asked. Noah laughed and kissed her, "Excuse me Noah-James, I asked you a question and that was certainly not an acceptable answer. Noah chuckled, and kissed her again, "I stand corrected." She laughed. Her gaze momentarily fell on the window to the left side of the couch, she saw light blues and pinks starting to stain the sky, "Oh!" she said. Noah gave her a look; "The sun's going to start coming up soon," Noah grabbed his pocket watch off the table and looked at the time.

"It's 4:15," He said, "I, at least should go up to my dorm," Rachel frowned. "Yeah, I know, but we're going to spend the day together right?" Rachel nodded "Alright then, let me up Miss Weasly." He said and she obliged. He stood up stretching a little then leaned down and bumped Rachel's nose with his own "I'll see you in a little while?" She nodded and kissed him, he smiled "I would love to, but I wouldn't love my sister coming down here any second." He said standing up and darting up the stairs to the boy dormitory.

--------

Hermione stood in front of the large bay window that protruded out of the back of her chambers. She sighed looking at the beautiful view. It was simply breath taking. Strokes of pink and orange danced across the top of the trees, while white and yellow shone their way through the clouds modestly. She sipped on her coffee looking down at the small lake that was reflecting the painting above it. The pure beauty of it all made her sigh audibly.

Harry rolled over to the whooshing sound of quick air. He cracked his eye open to look at his wife examining the landscape outside. He rolled over to her side of the bed and stood up walking over behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. He smiled as he felt her jump slightly. "You scared me Harry," She admitted resting the back of her head on his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again to look at the view, "Now I know why I let you buy this place," Harry made a little sound, telling her he was interested in her opinion. "The view is just to pretty not to."

Harry laughed "Is that really the only reason besides the fact that you wanted a large house so that you could have as many children as you wanted and still have your parents and all the Weasly's here at the same time?"

Hermione giggled "Well maybe because of that too," She smiled "But this is just amazing."

"Yep," Harry agreed lightly kissing Hermione's neck.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry made a small sound "Do you think that Noah could be seeing Rachel and not telling us?" Hermione questioned randomly.

Harry made a face "Where'd that come from?" He asked, Hermione shrugged "I don't know, he could be, but I doubt it. They're like brother and sister don't you think that would bother them at least a little bit?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know. Perhaps." she mulled it over. "It was just something Pavarti said last week when we took the children to Kings Cross."

"What did she say?" Harry asked making little circles on Hermione's stomach with his finger.

"Well, she said that Rachel told her she was seeing someone, but she wouldn't tell who, and then I saw Noah loading her trunk on to the train, and they were just…" Hermione paused "I don't know, the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him." She shook her head "Maybe it's just me, Pavarti didn't say anything…" Hermione paused again "Well maybe she didn't see it…it just…it reminded me a little of you and me I guess."

"Well," Harry cut in, stopping his wife's babbling, "So what if they're seeing each other." He commented "What's so bad about that? I mean Rachel's a good girl, we know her, and her family of course."

Hermione shook her head "there's nothing wrong with it, but what if, what if" Hermione started to ramble and babble again "What if Noah and Rachel got into a serious relationship and something happened and they had a bad break up or something, wouldn't things get a little weird between families?"

"Well maybe that's why they aren't tell us if they're together or not," Harry suggested "I mean, what we don't know can't hurt us, right?"

Hermione nodded "You're probably right," She agreed "They're smart kids…who knows, maybe all of this is in my imagination…"

Harry smiled and kissed her neck again "I like the name Sean," Harry commented.

"…For?" Hermione asked giving him a confused looked.

Harry laughed and spun her around to face him and took her coffee mug setting it on the table, "For own next child," He chuckled "Duh," He said and leaned his face down to kiss her.

**A/N ;; **OHMY! Still feisty. Haha.

**QUOTES FOR CHAPTER 3 ;;**

"I mean it when I say you have great leg Weasly. Do you work out?"

"Is this want you want?"

"Do you know where Rachel is…perhaps?"

"We know _that_, Hermione,"

OHMY! Lol.

**THE BIG-BAD TEASER ;;**

"Rhiannon shook her head "Don't go into that forest, you're going to find more than you reckoned for." Noah shook her hand off of him "I'm serious Noah, I know more than you think." She lowered her voice, "I know about you and Rachel, and that's telling you something," Noah frowned _'who is this woman! I mean she's Charlie's wife but who the hell is she! Miss Chloe?_' "You two hide it well." She shook her head "But you're not going to like what comes out of that forest."

Noah's head twisted around as he heard a scream pierce through the wood's green and brown hide away. He looked back at Rhiannon, she sighed "Go to your mother," She instructed as he turned and sprinted off to the forest. Rhiannon's eyes fell onto Rachel, "You're loyalty is going to be tested soon young Weasly." She said mysteriously turning around and walking towards a group of ladies huddled, no doubt talking about the event at hand. Rachel shook it out of her head and took off towards Noah."

LOVE, HERO.


End file.
